


Истинная пара

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Flustered!Harry, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, dominant!Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри тайно страдает от любви к Снейпу и готов молчать вечно, но неожиданный рождественский подарок меняет всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинная пара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A True Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603368) by [LilRinnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRinnieB/pseuds/LilRinnieB). 



> Фик переведен для феста "No Spleen, Make Snarry". Разрешение на перевод получено.

***

Минерва МакГонагалл стояла перед рядком перевозбужденных первокурсников — те умудрились влипнуть в историю прямо перед отправлением поезда, готового отвезти их домой на рождественские каникулы. Выявленное нарушение вынудило её устроить непоседам незапланированную лекцию, чтобы пресечь на корню даже мысль о шалостях.

— Первокурсники, вам категорически запрещается выполнять тройное сальто без рук на мётлах — что в школе, что дома. Пусть такие трюки возможны, но это не значит, что вам разрешено их учить. Всё понятно?

— Да, мадам, — угрюмо ответили ей дети.

Она остановилась, уперев руки в бока и сурово глядя на провинившегося летуна, замыкавшего ряд румяных первокурсников.

— Ясно ли я выразилась, профессор Поттер?

Гарри задорно усмехнулся и зарылся пятернёй в и так уже растрёпанные волосы; другой рукой он держал метлу — прятал её за спиной.

— Вряд ли можно выразиться ещё яснее, профессор МакГонагалл.

— Это не от недостатка опыта, — сказала она раздражённо, но притом и ласково, с необыкновенной снисходительной улыбкой. Затем её взгляд вновь стал осуждающим. Она строго посмотрела на первокурсников и приказала им поторапливаться со сборами, чтобы быть готовыми к скорому отъезду.

Когда она отвернулась, Гарри подмигнул первокурсникам и, прежде чем она их прогнала, успел пожелать хороших каникул и пообещал, когда они вернутся назад, показать ещё кое-какие трюки.

Прошло всего два года с тех пор, как сам Гарри закончил здесь учёбу. В возрасте девятнадцати лет он принял пост у вышедшей в отставку из-за полученных во время войны ран мадам Хуч и стал самым молодым профессором, когда-либо преподававшим в школе. Кроме обучения студентов тонкому искусству полётов, Гарри также преподавал Защиту продвинутого уровня. После войны, вместо того чтобы стать аврором, он вспомнил свой пятый курс в Хогвартсе и решил, что ему нравилось учить других тому, что за минувшие годы стало его второй натурой. Убийство Волдеморта полностью избавило его от желания гоняться за набедокурившими волшебниками. Преподавание же ощущалось... ну да, его призванием, к тому же студенты его обожали. 

— Я слышал, ты добавил третий оборот в свой излюбленный финт, — сказал Дамблдор, встреченный у дверей школы. — Первокурсники только об этом и говорят.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Они ещё такие дети, их так легко впечатлить. А вот для пятикурсников мне пришлось бы выполнять тот же трюк с завязанными глазами.

— Надеюсь, это шутка, молодой человек! — предостерегла его профессор МакГонагалл, проходящая мимо во главе направляющейся к поезду группы гриффиндорцев.

— Да, мадам, — с готовностью откликнулся Гарри. От стараний не расплыться в улыбке его губы мелко подрагивали. Он вновь повернулся к Дамблдору: — Мне лучше уйти, пока я не влип в ещё большие неприятности.

— В этом отношении у тебя всегда был особый талант. — Глаза Дамблдора задорно сверкнули. — Кстати говоря, в твоих комнатах тебя ожидают гости.

Гарри напрягся. 

— Они уже тут? Спасибо, что предупредили, директор.

Он помчался к себе, торопясь успеть до того, как его жизнь перевернут вверх дном. «Гостями» могли быть только его лучшие друзья, прибывшие обсудить благотворительный бал, который Гарри собирался устроить в Сочельник. Предоставленная сама себе Гермиона любила переставлять мебель и перекрашивать в бледно-розовый полотенца и коврики в ванной. После помолвки с Роном в ней проснулись инстинкты будущей хозяйки дома, и ничто не могло спасти комнаты Гарри от вмешательства её «женской руки».

Гарри рысцой завернул за угол и едва не врезался в перевёрнутый стул, лежащий посреди коридора.

— Гляди, куда прёшь, Потти! — прокудахтал-провопил Пивз, прежде чем раствориться в стене.

— Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — проворчал Гарри. Взмахом волшебной палочки он вернул стул в пустой класс и бросился вперёд только для того, чтобы врезаться во что-то тёплое-твёрдое и с грохотом уронить метлу на пол.

— Ох-х-х. — Чтобы удержаться на ногах, он вытянул вперёд руки и непреднамеренно упёрся ладонями в чужую грудь.

— Ох? Вот именно, — прозвучало в ответ на его ошеломлённое мычание. «Шёлковым» голосом.

У Гарри аж дыхание перехватило. О боже, только не снова.

— А я всё спрашивал себя, когда же настанет час ваших домогательств? Без ваших шаловливых рук на моём теле и день неполон.

Гарри поднял взгляд и застенчиво улыбнулся. Сварливый объект его тайных желаний смотрел на него в ответ с явным нетерпением. 

— Ах, профессор Снейп. Я вас не заметил.

— Правда? Я начинаю задумываться...

Тёмные волосы Снейпа висели длинными сальными прядями, обрамляя лицо и резко контрастируя с бледной кожей и тонким розовым шрамом, тянущимся вдоль правой скулы. Знак мужества Снейп заработал, защищая Гарри от летящих со всех сторон проклятий во время финальной битвы. С тех самых пор Гарри испытывал сильнейшее желание провести языком по следу полученной Снейпом раны. 

Его восхищение Снейпом родилось в тяжелейшие военные времена; восхищение переросло в желание стать ближе, привязанность во влечение... и прежде чем Гарри понял, что происходит, он уже полюбил. Чувство, в котором не было логики, к которому не вело ни особенного события, ни открытия в любимом скрытых прежде достоинств. Снейп по большей части оставался тем же саркастичным ублюдком, но сердце Гарри подобное не волновало.

Почему это снова случилось?

Гарри ломал голову над своей необъяснимой тягой день за днём сталкиваться со Снейпом — буквально врезаться в него. Это происходило постоянно из-за то ли рассеянности, то ли неловкости, так что Гарри уже запомнил и ширину спины Снейпа, и жилистость его рук. Как-то в попытке не свалиться на пол он ухватился за бёдра и целых три божественных секунды прижимался пах к паху, прежде чем Снейп его оттолкнул. Гарри всё ещё помнил тепло, исходящее от тела Снейпа, проникающее даже через одежду, такое неожиданное для того, кто всегда представлялся холодным, как его фирменные замораживающие взгляды. 

— Вы что-то ищете на моей груди? — произнёс голос Снейпа.

Гарри вздрогнул и вырвался из-под власти воспоминаний, с придыханием переспросил:

— Что? — Он опустил взгляд на собственные руки, всё ещё упирающиеся в грудь Снейпа. — Ой! Нет, простите, я всего лишь... — Он сделал вид, что смахивает пыль с мантии. — У вас тут что-то... на вашей... но уже всё. Вот так уже лучше.

Перед тем как пойти дальше по коридору, Снейп одарил его тяжёлым взглядом.

«Успокойся, Поттер», — сказал себе Гарри и поднял упавшую метлу. Так сложно было смириться с холодным безразличием Снейпа и не иметь никакой надежды на взаимность чувств. На фоне восхищения студентов ощущать его неприязнь было трудней, и намного.

***

— ...а потом я притворился, что смахиваю пыль с его мантии. Не думаю, что он на это купился. Он смотрел на меня так, будто хотел придушить на месте.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что ты в нём нашёл. — Рон являл собой идеальное воплощение покоя и довольства простыми радостями бытия. Он сидел, положив ноги на журнальный столик, с головой зарывшись в свежий выпуск Пророка. — Он всё такой же сальноволосый ублюдок, его любимое развлечение — заставлять учеников пить их собственные дурно сваренные зелья, и, положа руку на сердце, его задница не стоит даже упоминания.

— С какой стати тебе взбрело в голову разглядывать его задницу? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— Да, Рон. С чего это вдруг?

— Эй, обручальное кольцо не делает меня слепым, — всё ещё прикрывающийся газетой Рон выставил на обозрение безымянный палец. — На занятиях Снейп вечно наклонялся над котлами — как я мог не заметить? Он же практически тыкал своим задом мне в лицо.

Представив картинку, Гарри выругался про себя. Чёртово богатое воображение!

— Ну а я думаю, что твоё увлечение совершенно обоснованно, — сказала Гермиона, похлопав Гарри по коленке. — Всё это напряжение между вами двумя, все эти горячие взгляды и страстные споры... Воздух едва не искрил, когда вы встречались лицом к лицу в классе или на собраниях Ордена. Притяжение присутствовало всегда, тебе только нужно было вырасти, чтобы осознать свои чувства.

Рон фыркнул.

— Что осознать? Гарри мечтает сыграть в плохого мальчика со строгим профессором Снейпом, чего же ещё. 

Гарри поспешил рассмеяться. Да, он рассказал друзьям о своём увлечении Снейпом, но не собирался признаваться в более глубоких чувствах. Они оставались его тайной.

— Твоя правда, речь идёт только о сексе. Может, на меня так влияет его аура недотроги. Это вечное ощущение, что он держит меня на расстоянии, а вы же знаете, как я люблю вызовы.

Гермиона закатила глаза: небрежная отговорка Гарри её явно не впечатлила.

— Я хотела бы ещё сидра. А вы?

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Гарри.

— Рон? Ты хочешь ещё?.. Ой! — Гермиона вскрикнула, когда раздался хлопок и прямо перед ней из воздуха соткался домовой эльф с большущей коробкой в тонких руках.

— Подарок для профессора Поттера, сэр, — пропищал эльф и, доковыляв к Гарри, положил коробку на диван рядом с ним. Церемонно поклонившись, эльф исчез.

— А у тебя случайно нет ничего покрепче сидра? — пробормотала Гермиона и направилась в маленькую кухню.

Рон бросил взгляд поверх газетного листа на то, что принёс эльф.

— Это там отверстия для воздуха, да?

Гарри сунул палец в одну из круглых дырок, сделанных на коробке, и ощутил тепло, а затем кто-то лизнул подушечку его пальца. Он быстро высвободил руку.

— Это, наверное, от Хагрида, — сказал он упавшим голосом.

— Хагрид принёс бы подарок сам, разве нет? — Любопытство Рона продлилось недолго, и он вновь спрятался за газетой.

Гарри осторожно приподнял крышку. Сначала он разглядел парочку пушистых серебристо-белых ушей, затем — два больших серых глаза, таращившихся на него поверх края коробки. Зверёк негромко вскрикнул — словно предупредил, прежде чем запрыгнул на колени Гарри.

Он был похож на лисицу, только размером поменьше. Пушистый хвост оказался длинным и гибким, как у обезьяны, шелковистым на ощупь и невероятно сильным — когда он обвился вокруг шеи, Гарри пришлось наклониться. Теперь его лицо изучали серые глаза — умные и внимательные, как у человека. Подчиняясь движениям хвоста, Гарри поворачивал голову то вправо, то влево, то вверх, то вниз. В конце концов зверёк потянул Гарри к себе ближе и лизнул в нос, как если бы давал своё благословение.

— Я тоже рад с тобой познакомиться, — пробормотал Гарри. Ему всё сильнее казалось, что за столь странный рождественский подарок следовало «благодарить» именно Хагрида.

Зверёк осторожно убрал хвост с шеи Гарри, пушистый кончик напоследок погладил его по щеке — в подобии приветствия.

— Кто ты такой? — мягко спросил Гарри, когда зверёк опустил хвост в коробку и, покопавшись там, достал небольшую карточку. Он вручил её Гарри с крайне серьёзным видом, будто делец, представляющийся новому клиенту.

Гарри осторожно принял её — он уже не знал, что и думать о «подарке» и его странном поведении.

Изысканным шрифтом на карточке значилось: «Подателя сего называют токала. Он откликается на имя Николай. Также он позволяет звать себя Нико. Он крайне редкий, так что, будьте добры, позаботьтесь о нём получше. Он укусит вас лишь один раз».

Гарри моргнул. Правильно ли он понял прочитанное? Он опустил глаза на карточку и прочитал последнее предложение вслух:

— Он укусит вас лишь один... Ой!

Обретший имя Нико с силой куснул Гарри, так что по руке побежала струйка крови, которую токала тотчас слизал нежным розовым языком. Как только он зализал ранку, то мимикрировал под цвета своего нового хозяина: серебро его шерстки потемнело до черноты, а глаза засияли изумрудной зеленью. 

— О, а это что такое? — Гермиона вернулась в комнату с дымящейся кружкой сидра.

— Дикий кровожадный зверюга, — сухо ответил Гарри, с неохотой позволив Нико позаботиться об укушенной руке. — Идеальный рождественский подарок.

— Похоже, это то, что я, пожалуй, исключу из своего списка подарков, — сказал Рон. Он свернул газету и бросил её на журнальный столик. Брови Рона взметнулись вверх, когда он увидел зверька, свернувшегося у Гарри на коленях и нежно покусывающего его пальцы. — Токала? Кто тебе его прислал?

— Это настоящий токала? — Гермиона присела рядом с Гарри и уставилась на Нико с изумлённой улыбкой. — А он симпатичней, чем я его себе представляла.

Гарри рассмеялся, когда заинтересовавшийся Нико распушил хвост перед Гермионой.

— Его зовут Нико, и я уверен, что он точно знает, какой он симпатичный...

— Дело совсем не в этом! — возмутился Рон. — Вся возня с токалой — это способ заставить кого-то жениться. Мама всегда говорила, как бы она хотела унаследовать одного, чтобы найти пару для Чарли.

— Подожди-ка, постой. Что такое токала, и каким боком он касается чьей-то женитьбы? — Гарри попытался убрать руку от вылизывающего его язычка Нико, но токала ухватил его за запястье своим ненормально сильным хвостом и удержал на прежнем месте.

— Ведьмы обычно считают токалу своеобразной волшебной свахой с симпатичными ушками и милой мордочкой, но поверь мне, Гарри, это создание — воплощённое зло.

Нико прекратил вылизывать Гарри и зарычал на Рона.

— Не слушай его, — сказала Гермиона, почёсывая Нико под подбородком, и захихикала, когда тот довольно заурчал. — Я нахожу тебя совершенно восхитительным.

— Не могу поверить, что он опасен, — добавил Гарри.

— И ошибаешься. Он укусил тебя, так? Теперь его целью станет укусить кого-то другого, кого-то, кто покажется ему подходящим для тебя, и вот тогда... — Рон сделал паузу для пущего эффекта, но те двое, кто должен был его слушать, всё своё внимание тратили на Нико. Рон недовольно фыркнул и швырнул свёрнутой газетой в Гарри, попав прямо по голове. 

— Выслушай меня, Гарри. Мы говорим о твоём будущем!

Гарри потёр лоб.

— Надеюсь, ты мне синяк не посадил.

— Устроенный брак — ты понимаешь, о чём идёт речь?

— Ну разумеется, я понимаю, Рон, только не вижу, какое отношение... — Гарри замер. — Подожди-ка, так ты говоришь, что следующий человек, которого укусит Нико, станет для меня...

— ...парой на всю жизнь? Да, именно об этом я и толкую.

Гарри уставился на токалу со всё растущим ужасом.

— Какой придурок мне его подарил?

Гермиона осмотрела коробку.

— Хм, ты не сможешь узнать, кто и почему тебе его прислал, так как здесь нет обратного адреса. Странно, я думала, что токалу нельзя купить или подарить, что они живут в одной семье поколениями, как домовые эльфы. Его не могли отдать просто так.

Нико хвостом поймал руку Гарри и потянул к своей спине, выгнулся от прикосновения и негромко одобряюще пискнул.

— М-м-м, думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты его погладил, — прошептала Гермиона сконфуженному Гарри.

— Ага. — Гарри начал осторожно гладить токалу по шелковистой шёрстке. И зачем кому-то посылать ему создание, чья главная цель в жизни — устроить для хозяина брак? Ему всего девятнадцать, пусть и Дамблдор намекал, что пришло время начать больше общаться с людьми, а не отказываться от свиданий, ссылаясь на чрезмерную занятость. Никто, кроме Рона и Гермионы, не знал настоящей причины его затворничества. И теперь, если Нико сыграет роль свахи, то, возможно...

— Я смогу как-то повлиять на то, кого Нико выберет? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Нет, — Рон разбил её всего одним словом. 

— Не выпускай его из комнаты, и всё будет в порядке, — сказала Гермиона. — Он не пытался укусить меня или Рона, так что сам видишь — у него хорошее чутьё на то, что будет для тебя лучше. Он не станет кусать кого попало, а только того, кто мог бы стать твоей идеальной второй половиной. 

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Это так... обезличенно.

— Традиция чистокровных семейств, — сказал Рон. — В любом случае, Гермиона права. Держи Нико под замком, и всё будет отлично. Зато теперь у тебя есть тот, кто согреет тебя холодной зимней ночью.

— Может, хочешь поменяться? — спросила Гермиона у Гарри с нарочитой серьёзностью.

— Нет уж. Я прожил вместе с ним в одной комнате семь лет, как по мне — этого более чем достаточно. 

— Ха-ха, как смешно. А не пора ли нам перейти к благотворительному балу? — разозлившийся Рон немедленно сменил тему.

— Ладно.

Гарри продолжал гладить Нико всё время, пока они обсуждали детали приуроченного к Сочельнику празднества. По идее на благотворительном балу в Хогвартсе они должны были собрать щедрые пожертвования для сирот, потерявших родителей во время войны — то есть тех детей, страдания которых Гарри знал не понаслышке. Дамблдор затею одобрил и предложил трём друзьям проследить, чтобы всё прошло гладко, без сучка без задоринки.

— Ты подготовил речь? — Гермиона оторвалась от записей и посмотрела на избегающего её взгляда Гарри. Когда он так ей и не ответил, вздохнула и вырвала из блокнота листок. — Всего несколько слов, Гарри. Ничего сложного, только «благодарю всех, кто сегодня сюда пришёл, вот мои соображения о том, что нас здесь собрало, а теперь дайте нам свои деньги».

— Это точно, — поддакнул Рон, — чтобы ты ни сказал, толпа всё сожрёт.

— Да-да, я же их драгоценный Золотой Мальчик. Жаль, что не все так считают, — проворчал Гарри, думая о Снейпе. Он не замечал ни направленного на себя оценивающего взгляда Нико, ни его дёргающегося при каждом упоминании Рождественского бала хвоста. Если бы Гарри был внимательнее, то, возможно, сумел бы предвидеть то, что произошло дальше...

***

Следующий день Гарри посвятил работе над речью и поиску книг о токалах в библиотеке. Проснувшись утром, он нашёл свернувшегося в клубок Нико рядом с собой на кровати, длинный хвост цеплялся за правую руку Гарри. Потребовалось несколько минут уговоров, чтобы токала отпустил его за едой. Гарри не отважился позавтракать с другими профессорами и несколькими студентами, оставшимися на каникулах в школе. Он сомневался в своей способности проглотить хоть кусочек, когда находился так близко от Снейпа. Обычно они сидели на противоположных концах обеденного стола и трапезы проходили спокойно, но на Рождественских каникулах порядок за столом изменился. Потому Гарри решил взять еду с собой и поделиться ею с Нико.

Он покинул библиотеку со справочником владельца токалы и пачкой приглашений на Рождественский бал, которые требовалось ещё раз сверить со списком. Обычно он поручал подобные мелочи Гермионе, но сейчас был рад отвлечься. Он шёл по тихим коридорам с пачкой карточек, опасно балансирующей в руках. Библиотечная книжка парила рядом, декламируя саму себя вслух, пока Гарри двигался к своим комнатам.

— ...второй укус рассматривается в качестве предложения, и получатель может как дать согласие, так и отказаться от брака. В случае согласия и физического соития брачный контракт считается заключённым. Если предложение отвергнуто, то токала возвращается к поискам, и процесс повторяется до тех пор, пока это необходимо.

Так единственным способом остановить заключение брака будет услышать нет? Звучало ужасно. Сколько сыновей и дочерей из семей чистокровных волшебников лишилось шанса на брак с любимым, потому что их родители «желали видеть своих отпрысков» с парой, «правильно подобранной» токалой? И что это за «правильность» такая? Речь идёт о характере? Магии? Или о чём-то ещё?

Гарри вполуха слушал бормотание книги об истории странного ритуала сватовства, но кое-что серьёзно привлекло его внимание. Во-первых, токалы жили очень долго, во-вторых, токалы служили многим поколениям одной и той же семьи. Кроме того, чем старше становился токала, тем большую силу приобретал. Старейшие из них даже умели менять облик, как и их близкие родственники кицуне, хотя лишь немногие чистокровные волшебники могли похвалиться сильным токалой, умеющим превращаться в человека.

— Высочайшей целью токалы является подбор Истинной пары, что случается исключительно редко, а ещё реже бывает задокументировано в исследованиях. 

Гарри никак не мог понять, как можно отдать право выбора любви всей жизни на откуп магическому существу — это же такой риск.

Разумеется, они, как и Гарри сейчас, могли не понимать, во что ввязываются, пока не становилось слишком поздно. Книга ещё ничего не рассказала о том, как остановить токалу, и Гарри уже начало казаться, что это невозможно. Его одолевали грустные мысли — не только из-за себя, но и из-за Нико, которого ни в коем случае нельзя было выпускать из комнаты. А ведь даже миссис Норрис могла прогуляться по замку, сопровождая Филча; Нико же придётся сидеть в запертой комнате изо дня в день. 

Гарри осторожно поднялся по лестнице, ускорив шаг, завернул за угол — и тут же врезался в обтянутую чёрной мантией спину Северуса Снейпа. Бумаги полетели во все стороны, освободившиеся руки замолотили по воздуху, и попавшая под удар книга отлетела к стене, чтобы через миг шлёпнуться на пол. Падение нарушило чары: слова «господин и его любимец» прозвучали раз, другой и больше не умолкали. В надежде сохранить равновесие Гарри ухватился за Снейпа, и их обоих повело к стене. Искусство ловца позволило Гарри в последний миг изменить направление и принять на себя главный удар. Чужое тело придавило его к твёрдой каменной стене, он попытался вдохнуть, а его ладони медленно скользнули вниз по спине Снейпа. Книга повторяла одни и те же слова, будто испорченная пластинка, пока Снейп не пнул её, и наконец настала тишина.

— Занятный выбор книги для чтения, — холодно произнёс он. Его спина напряглась — Гарри почувствовал движение мышц под прижатыми к чёрному сукну ладонями.

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью и удивляясь, чего это Снейп ещё не отстранился. Когда брюки на Гарри стали казаться всё более тесными, он с неохотой оставил спину Снейпа в покое и выбрался из-за него. Наклонившись, он поднял книгу, а Снейп помог ему собрать приглашения на бал — один искусный взмах волшебной палочки, и карточка за карточкой вся стопка собралась у Гарри в руках.

Когда Снейп вновь заговорил, то его голос прозвучал с непривычным теплом и хрипотцой, будто всегдашний лёд треснул и начал таять.

— Почему у меня создалось впечатление, что ты чересчур увлёкся своими исследованиями, Поттер? Вчера твои руки шарили по моей груди, сегодня изучали спину, будто ты карту решил рисовать. Надеюсь, ты не планируешь в дальнейшем перейти к выставлению флажков?   
— Простите, я и не думал...

— ...приставать ко мне в холле? — наконец прозвучал намёк на смешок.

— ...толкать вас, — уточнил Гарри сквозь зубы.

Снейп направил оставшиеся карточки на вершину стопки в руках Гарри.

— Неужели? Очень жаль.

Гарри моргнул.

— Жаль?

— Да. Я считал, что ты пытаешься сыграть со мной в отважных исследователей. Должен сказать, что мне нравится мысль о покорении девственных территорий.

Вереница воображаемых картин, порождённых словами Снейпа, проплыла перед Гарри — одна другой порочней. Когда член нетерпеливо дёрнулся, соблазнённый мыслью о «втыкании флажков», Гарри понял, что пора бежать отсюда к чертям, пока он не дал ещё один повод над собой посмеяться.

— Извините, я должен работать, — его голос прозвучал резко, а щёки запылали от смущения.

Он быстро зашагал к своим комнатам, стараясь не представлять, как бы он оседлал бёдра Снейпа. Взамен Гарри представлял себе голого Филча, отчаянно надеясь, что эрекция пойдёт на спад.

Ответ Снейпа нагнал его в конце коридора:

— Нет? Не хочешь сыграть? Ну может быть, в следующий раз, позже...

Что за ерунда? Гарри не знал, что и думать. Снейп догадался? Как-то узнал о не-таком-уж-и-невинном увлечении им?

Он ворвался к себе полувозбуждённым и дьявольски злым. Швырнув книжку и бумаги на журнальный столик, Гарри шлёпнулся на диван и прикрыл рукой глаза, словно хотел так спрятаться от суровой действительности. Если Снейп узнал о его чувствах, то не даст ему жизни. Гарри ждали насмешки и колкости, но что с того, он всё равно станет наслаждаться каждым мигом. Как же сильно он влюбился, ведь его восхищает всё в этом мерзавце, даже жестокость.

— Как же всё плохо. Хуже некуда.

Тихое мяуканье прервало ход его мыслей. Гарри взглянул вниз и увидел Нико, сидящего с примерным видом на подлокотнике дивана. Его изумрудные — точь-в-точь того же цвета как у Гарри — глаза смотрели с жалостью... а может, у Нико всего лишь болел живот, кто его знает.

— Если ты хочешь подбодрить меня, то не стоит, — сказал Гарри. — Я только что выставил себя круглым дураком, и теперь единственное, что мне может помочь почувствовать себя лучше, — это бутылка огневиски.

Нико ловко забрался на диван и свернулся клубком на коленях у Гарри, время от времени бросая на него пристальные, будто бы изучающие взгляды. Он не пытался утешать и не пытался добиться внимания, но что-то было в глазах, обращённых к Гарри: казалось, Нико понимал терзающую его сердце боль. Гарри осознал, что поглаживает его мягкий мех: проявленная к другому созданию нежность дарила некое утешение.

— Возможно, я выпущу тебя на свободу, — сказал Гарри со вздохом. 

Нико наострил уши. Гарри, не осознавая, что его внимательно слушают, продолжил:

— Может, ты найдёшь кого-нибудь для меня, кого-нибудь, с кем будет проще его позабыть.

Пока Гарри мечтал о Снейпе, Нико тихо размышлял.

***

В следующие несколько дней Гарри превратился в отшельника. Он редко покидал комнату, проводя время за написанием речи и играми с Нико. Токала обладал поразительной способностью догадываться, когда Гарри требовался перерыв. Нико подбегал к заработавшемуся Гарри и обхватывал его запястье гибким хвостом — решительными рывками тащил к дивану и требовал ласки. После обеда он частенько дремал, свернувшись в клубок на груди Гарри, а когда приходило время поухаживать за собой — то по-своему заботился и о хозяине.

Даже когда Гарри наслаждался общением с новым любимцем, то сознавал, что трусость и ничто иное заставляет его скрываться в комнатах. Куда подевалась его гриффиндорская храбрость? Хотелось думать, что всё не так, что на самом деле он сильнее, но правда заключалась в том, что одна мысль о Снейпе ввергала его в смесь из равных частей желания и ужаса. Он хотел видеть его, касаться, бороться с ним, раз уж другого не перепадало, но отчаяние делало Гарри уязвимым, к чему он не привык.

— Вообще-то он единственный, кто заставляет меня так чувствовать, — признался он Нико, между делом возясь с одеждой. Настал вечер Рождественского бала, и Гарри выбрал лучшую чёрную мантию. Зелёные мантии были наряднее и, возможно, подошли бы больше для такого торжества, но Гарри решил надеть чёрное. Снейпу нравился этот цвет, если содержимое его платяного шкафа могло служить доказательством, поэтому Гарри собирался нарядиться в чёрное.

— Звучит жалко, ты не находишь?

Нико согласно мяукнул и положил голову на передние лапы, зелёные глаза блестели — его явно развлекало наблюдение за сборами.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. — Гарри вздохнул и попытался обуздать свои волосы. Начало бала приближалось, а значит и время тесного общения с гостями. Большая его часть, несомненно, обещала стать для Гарри мучением, но его общественный статус мог помочь собрать немного галлеонов на хорошее дело.

— Пожелай мне удачи, — сказал он Нико, стоя у двери, — и веди себя хорошо, пока я не вернусь.

Нико тихонько мяукнул, немного грустно. Гарри задумался, а что если токала устал всё время сидеть взаперти? Он бросил на Нико последний взгляд и решительно закрыл за собой дверь.

Он резко повернул голову влево, потом вправо. Никого. На пути в зал он вёл себя настороженно, нырнул в пустой класс, заслышав чьи-то шаги, и был особо внимателен при каждом повороте. Он решил покончить с неуклюжим поведением. Никаких больше столкновений со спиной, грудью и другими доступными частями тела Снейпа. Если он не может вести себя нормально рядом с этим человеком, значит надо держаться от него подальше.

Пока всё шло как надо, думал Гарри, подходя к созданному Дамблдором специально для этого вечера бальному залу. Тот уже был полон, собравшиеся сидели за столиками и толпились на танцевальной площадке.

Когда Гарри подошёл совсем близко, то увидел стоящего у входа в зал Люциуса Малфоя и решил убраться в тень прежде, чем его заметили. Из-за запятнавшего себя во время войны Люциуса имя Малфоев несколько потускнело, но ему удалось избежать иных последствий, кроме потери престижа и влияния. С Нарциссой они развелись год назад, и с тех пор Люциус стал необыкновенно дружелюбен по отношению к Гарри. Чего он хотел этим добиться — кто его знает. Приятельства? Любви? Гарри мог бы поклясться, что Люциус видит в нём не человека, а общественный статус. Это раздражало, но он терпел — Люциус всегда великодушно жертвовал на благотворительные проекты, а для хорошего дела, по мнению Гарри, были хороши и грязные деньги Малфоев. 

Он прислонился спиной к каменной стене и упёрся пяткой одной ноги в носок другой, приготовившись ждать ухода Люциуса. Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, наслаждаясь ароматами восковых свечей и тепличных роз. Гермиона превзошла саму себя, продумав всё до малейших деталей. Всё, что требовалось от Гарри — показаться гостям, немного пофлиртовать и польстить, — и галлеоны польются рекой. 

Он ненавидел виться угрём вокруг «нужных людей», но не мог не признать: это ему исключительно хорошо удаётся. Он мог быть общительным и красноречивым, как Люциус Малфой, и, несмотря на то что оставался полукровкой, имел немалое влияние на магическое сообщество. Конечно же, всё его очарование пропадало, стоило профессору Зелий бросить на него всего один взгляд...

Интересно, Люциус уже ушёл? 

Гарри не терпелось зайти уже в зал и забыть грустные мысли. Он открыл глаза и оттолкнулся от стены — и тотчас сбил кого-то с ног. Они упали. Человек в чёрном — на пол, широко разведя ноги, Гарри — поверх него, да так, что левая рука упёрлась в бедро, а правая легла прямо на член. Что ещё хуже, Гарри ощутил заметный отклик мужчины на своё невольное прикосновение.

— Мне так жаль. Я... — он резко замолк, лишившись дара речи от вида растянувшегося под ним Северуса Снейпа.

— Мои поздравления, Поттер, ты наконец добрался и до моего паха. Теперь всё, твоё любопытство полностью удовлетворено? — Гарри не успел убрать руку — Снейп схватил его за запястье. — Все твои мечты сбылись?

Рука Гарри дрожала от усилий не двигать пальцами. Он касался Снейпа там... и... и у Снейпа встал за секунду.

— Отпусти, — прошипел он, скрывая за злостью панику. Он даже не знал, к кому из них двоих обращается.

— Не готов признаться? — руку Снейп всё-таки отпустил. Гарри поднялся под тёмным пристальным взглядом. — Если бы ты наконец решился, то избавил бы нас обоих от лишних неприятностей.

— Это случайность, — убеждённо сказал Гарри, сжимая руку в кулак, чтобы сохранить ощущение запретного прикосновения. — Раз я стал причиной вашего беспокойства, то лучше мне держаться от вас подальше и начать прямо сейчас.

Он повернулся на каблуках и с достоинством удалился, хотя это уже ничего не значило после столь впечатляющего унижения. Он не мог оценить весь ужас случившегося. Очевидно было одно: Снейп знает всё о его чувствах и готов добиваться признания их самим Гарри. 

К счастью, пока Гарри мог затеряться в людском море, заполнившем бальный зал. Сейчас было не время возвращаться к уязвляющему воспоминанию и проигрывать его в воображении снова и снова. Ему надлежало приветствовать гостей и очаровывать богачей. Добившись успеха этим вечером, он бы смог сохранить остатки своей гордости.

Первый час промчался в водовороте пожатых рук. Их было так много, что ладонь Гарри уже сводило судорогой, а всё то шампанское, которое он пригубил, ударило в голову, так что к столу Гермионы и Рона он добрался, слегка пошатываясь. 

— Мне нужен перерыв, — сказал он, падая на стул напротив Рона.

Вытащив листочки с подготовленной речью, Гарри принялся их перебирать. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы понять, что складывает их не по порядку.

Рон покосился на него.

— Сколько ты уже выпил?

— Пару бокалов шампанского, — ответил Гарри с вызовом. Он выпил пять, но кому какая разница?

— Наш Гарри совсем тепленький, — заметила Гермиона и отпила из собственного бокала с шампанским. — Лучше б тебе собраться, или все репортёры, которых ты наприглашал, получат интереснейшую тему для утренних разворотов. Ты на самом деле хочешь завтра прочитать в заголовках газет о Гарри Поттере, Том-Кто-Лыка-Не-Вяжет-Выступая-С-Речью-На-Благотворительном-Балу?

— Я б почитал такую историю, — подхватил Рон с ухмылкой.

Гарри насупился. Но всё же отказался от шестого бокала, когда мимо прошёл официант с подносом. Гермиона была права. Он не мог допустить появления плохих публикаций о сегодняшнем вечере. И всё же... шампанское помогало не вспоминать тот бугор на брюках Снейпа и ощущения, от которых всё ещё горела ладонь. Гарри вновь пережил то мгновение, и его пальцы дрогнули сами собой. Во рту пересохло, когда он представил, что могло бы случиться, если бы он поддался порыву их сжать...

— О нет, — Гермиона поставила бокал на стол. — Гарри, ты что, уходя, забыл запереть дверь в свои комнаты?

— М-м-м? — Гарри покинул мир фантазий, чтобы проследить за взглядом Гермионы. Когда он увидел то же, что и она, его глаза широко распахнулись, а пальцы непроизвольно смяли листки с торжественной речью.

Нико прогуливался по бальному залу, словно это было его законное место, длинный хвост то и дело подёргивался, когда он обнюхивал чьи-то туфли или тёрся носом о чьи-нибудь ноги. Большинство гостей не замечали его, очевидно предполагая, что это питомец кого-то из богачей, но кое-кто узнал токалу и теперь с заинтересованной улыбкой следил за его продвижением по залу.

— Я должен поймать его прежде, чем он кого-нибудь укусит. — Гарри вскочил, мгновенно трезвея, записи с речью упали на пол.

— Похоже, он бежит прямо к... — Рон запнулся и побледнел. 

— К кому? К кому он бежит? — Гарри отчаянно озирался кругом, потеряв Нико в толпе.

— ...к Люциусу Малфою, — закончил Рон, глядя в дальний угол зала, где элегантный блондин вёл беседу с кем-то, скрытым в полумраке.

Длинный чёрный хвост то появлялся, то исчезал из виду, продвигаясь прямиком к тому углу, будто Нико точно знал, куда направляется.

— Гарри, ты должен его остановить! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Если он укусит Люциуса и Люциус согласится жениться на тебе, то ты влип!

_Ну, с праздничком тебя, Гарри! Счастливого Рождества!_

Гарри толкался и пихался, пробираясь сквозь развлекающуюся толпу. Он не отрывал взгляда от Люциуса, решив добраться до него прежде Нико... или прежде, чем Нико воспользуется шансом вонзить зубы во что-нибудь помясистее.

— Простите, извините, — хрипел он, толкаясь локтями и наступая на ноги. Он уже был в нескольких шагах от Люциуса, когда разглядел и его собеседника — надменного, с посуровевшим лицом Снейпа.

— Ах, вот и хозяин вечера, — заметив Гарри, сказал Люциус. Его голос прозвучал любезно и вместе с тем снисходительно. 

Он обратился к мрачному Снейпу.

— Послушай-ка, Северус, ты не находишь, что Поттер выглядит весьма эффектно сегодня? И не подумаешь, что он воспитывался магглами...

Гарри бросил на Люциуса злой взгляд, резкая отповедь уже готова была слететь с его приоткрывшихся губ, но, прежде чем он издал хоть один звук, чёрный зверёк проскользнул между его ног и ввинтился между Люциусом и Снейпом. Лишь Снейп выглядел удивлённым появлением токалы. Люциус же усмехнулся.

— Нико, нет! — закричал Гарри.

Люциус опустился на колено и протянул руку к токале... но Нико юркнул вправо и бросился прямиком к Снейпу.

Не веря глазам Гарри смотрел, как Нико впивается в ногу Снейпа своими острыми зубами. Чёрный мех вновь стал серебристым, зелень глаз сменилась грозовым оттенком серого — и память о Гарри полностью стёрлась из внешности токалы. Это произошло так стремительно, что Гарри даже не успел запротестовать. Миссия была завершена, и счастливый Нико, отпустив ногу Снейпа, побежал назад к Гарри.

Кажется, Снейп впервые не нашелся, что сказать.

Люциус медленно встал, скрыв разочарование вымученной улыбкой. Громко, так, чтобы каждый в зале мог слышать, он заметил небрежным тоном: 

— Вот так новость. Похоже, Поттер сделал тебе предложение, Северус. Не стоит тянуть с ответом.

Весь зал затаил дыхание и во все глаза наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. Только скрип самопишущих перьев репортёров нарушал тишину, описывая для волшебного мира эту сенсационную историю. Гарри даже не хотел представлять завтрашние заголовки Пророка. Гарри Поттер делает предложение кому угодно — уже грандиозная новость. Но Гарри Поттер, делающий, пусть даже случайно, предложение, Снейпу? Этого ему никогда не забудут.

_О боги, он хочет сказать мне нет перед всеми этими людьми._

Гарри не собирался сносить от Снейпа публичный отказ. С него было достаточно унижений. Он состроил наглую улыбочку, говорящую: «Да, я тот, кто отымел Волдеморта, и я тот, кто сделает это с тобой, если ты не побережёшься». Обычно этого хватало, чтобы маги послабей бежали от него со всех ног, но Снейп лишь приподнял бровь в ожидании продолжения.

— Мне не нужен ответ прямо сейчас, — сказал Гарри спокойно и твёрдо, в то время как его «я» скрючилось в позе эмбриона и сосало большой палец. Хорошо всё же быть гриффиндорцем — можно вести себя храбро, даже когда не чувствуешь себя храбрецом, не составляет труда изобразить самоуверенность и дерзость. 

Гарри взял Нико на руки.

— Только не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго, Снейп. Ведь толпы мужиков убьют за шанс быть со мной.

Гул шепотков нарушил полное безмолвие зала, когда каждый из присутствующих прокомментировал нахальное высказывание Гарри.

— Можете меня процитировать, — съязвил Гарри в сторону репортёров и одарил их лучшей и из лучших улыбок Золотого мальчика.

Репортёры тут же бросились вперёд, окружили Гарри, забросали его вопросами.

— Так вы подтверждаете слухи, что вы гей?

— Вы любите профессора Снейпа? Поэтому вы стали учителем в Хогвартсе?

— Почему вы выбрали ритуал сватовства?

— Вы унаследовали токалу от родителей? Их брак был устроен тем же способом?

Улыбка Гарри ни разу даже не дрогнула, пока он вежливо отказывался от дальнейших комментариев. Всеобщее внимание было приковано только к нему, чего он и добивался. Всего один брошенный на Снейпа взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что никто возле него не крутится, и Гарри, раскланиваясь и извиняясь, начал пробираться к выходу из зала. Он так нуждался в передышке, всего-то в минуте, чтобы взять себя в руки перед торжественной речью. Выступит и будет свободен. Уйдёт к себе, и там, в своих комнатах, вдали от бального зала, без страха, что эта новость попадёт в заголовки газет, рассыплется на куски.

Гермиона и Рон без лишних подсказок бросились на помощь, отсекая репортёров, чтобы Гарри с Нико могли сбежать. 

По длинным и пустым коридорам Хогвартса Гарри торопливо добрался до своей классной комнаты. Там он присел на край стола и тяжело выдохнул. Он не стал зажигать лампу, удовольствовавшись рассеянным свечением факелов из коридора и лунным светом, проникающим сквозь два окна. Хвост Нико обвивал его запястье и сжимал так крепко, словно токала хотел его обнять.

— Мне даже немного легче теперь, — едва слышно сказал Гарри. — Всё наконец раскрылось.

Нико положил передние лапы Гарри на грудь и лизнул его щеку.

— Нет, даже не пытайся меня умаслить. — У Гарри не хватало сил даже для того, чтобы толком разозлиться на токалу. — Я, конечно, рад, что мне больше не нужно ни от кого прятаться, но это не значит, что я тебя простил. Ну и зачем ты его укусил? Он же, скорее всего, разместит в Пророке статью не меньше чем на страницу с описанием сотен причин, по которым ему приятнее поцеловать дементора, чем жениться на мне. Это не тот человек, который будет добрым и великодушным, говоря нет. Если он меня ненавидит, а я уверен: он меня ненавидит, — то раструбит об этом на весь мир.

Нико зевнул, проявив полное равнодушие к тяжелому положению, в которое попал Гарри. Он подставил голову под ладонь Гарри, намекая, чтобы его почесали, и довольно заурчал, когда его желание выполнили.

Гарри не смог сдержать смешка, слушая мурлыканье токалы. Почёсывая его за ушами, Гарри предупредил:

— Больше никаких укусов. Даже когда Снейп скажет нет, никаких укусов. Больше никакого сватовства.

— А ты не слишком торопишься, Поттер?

Вздрогнув, Гарри увидел стоящего у двери Снейпа.

— Весьма самонадеянно для тебя думать, что ты способен читать мой разум, особенно если учесть мои навыки в окклюменции.

Нико выгнулся на руках Гарри и соскочил вниз, на пол, играть с лежащим там пером, оставил Гарри корчиться под мрачным взглядом. 

Гарри медленно встал на ноги. Это случится сейчас. Снейп скажет нет, он это примет, и жизнь продолжится. Не впервые он потеряет того, кого любит.

На лице Гарри появилась горькая улыбка.

— Я не такой дурак, чтобы копаться у тебя в мозгах. Говори. Если ты здесь, чтобы дать мне ответ, то давай побыстрей. Мне ещё выступать с речью. 

Бравада Гарри могла бы обмануть кого угодно. Но Снейп, разумеется, видел его насквозь; он закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая Гарри путь к отступлению.

— В этот раз я не позволю тебе сбежать. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри, за злостью скрывая волнение. Они со Снейпом наедине в тёмной комнате. Сколько раз он представлял это, доводя себя до пика в собственной спальне. Вспышка страха и возбуждения пронзила его тело с головы до пят.

— Ты вечно сбегаешь, когда мне кажется, что я уже крепко держу тебя в руках. Когда ты свалился на меня этим вечером, я понадеялся, что ты всё осознал.

— Я же говорил: это случайность!

— То есть ты продолжаешь утверждать... Но, учась в школе, ты никогда не был таким неуклюжим. Существует веская причина, по которой ты... ты никак не можешь пройти мимо меня, чтобы не коснуться хоть как-то, хоть чуточку, и ты так краснеешь, когда я тебя дразню.

Снейп ухватил Гарри за бёдра, притиснул к себе, вжимая их тела друг в друга, так что Гарри второй раз за вечер смог оценить всю твёрдость доказательства желания Снейпа.

— Я сдерживал себя так долго, убеждал, что мне никогда не получить тебя. А ты всё время пребывал в блаженном неведении о том, как действуют на меня твои неловкие касания и смущённый румянец. Я держался на расстоянии от тебя, но хотел тебя с первого дня твоего возвращения в Хогвартс. 

Снейп поцеловал Гарри в губы так крепко, так сокрушительно, что все подозрения в его неискренности мгновенно развеялись. Право слово, даже Снейп не мог зайти так далеко, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Гарри слишком часто фантазировал об агрессивном, напористом Снейпе, так что ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы завестись. Он не успел и опомниться, как почувствовал тискающие его бёдра пальцы и хозяйничающий во рту язык — и всё это казалось слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Гарри сжал кулаки, только б не зарыться руками в волосы Снейпа, не пытаться притянуть его ещё ближе. Нет, он должен быть осторожным. Ему нельзя забываться.

Его пассивность, едва ли не холодность, не укрылись от Снейпа, и тот прервал поцелуй с разочарованным стоном.

— Только не говори, что не хочешь этого, — рыкнул Снейп. Обхватив за талию, приподнял Гарри и усадил на край стола. — Тебя всего трясёт лишь от одного поцелуя. Будь честен. Я хочу услышать твоё признание, то, о чём твоё тело буквально кричит. 

Одним движением он смахнул всё со стола, а затем толкнул Гарри, прижал спиной к твёрдому дереву. Ноги Гарри остались свисать со стола, и Снейп втиснулся между ними, прижался членом прямо к паху Гарри.

— Скажи мне, — он толкнулся вперёд, слегка притёрся, а затем — так как Гарри упорно молчал — повёл бёдрами ещё раз, нажимая уже посильней. — Говори.

— Х-х-хочу тебя.

Снейп опёрся ладонями о стол с обеих сторон от головы Гарри и продолжил размеренно притираться пах к паху. Каждое мучительное надавливание члена на член обливало тело Гарри жаром, срывало тихие стоны с зацелованных губ.

— И это всё? — Снейп толкался всё жёстче, быстрей, его голос стал ниже и грубее от желания. — Больше ничего мне не хочешь сказать? Никаких тёмных, порочных секретов, которые ты хотел бы прошептать мне на ухо? Или мне придётся их вытрахать из тебя?

Дыхание Гарри перехватило, и внезапно он кончил. Его руки цеплялись за плечи Снейпа, а тело выгибало от наслаждения. Непристойное предложение — и картина, появившаяся в воображении, — толкнули Гарри за край. Он не смог сдержаться, и тёплая сперма излилась в трусы.

Снейп замедлился до лёгкого покачивания. Он целовал и кусал губы Гарри, ловил все его стоны. Он пристально разглядывал горящие щёки и затуманенные страстью глаза до тех пор, пока Гарри не пришёл в себя окончательно. Тогда Снейп приподнялся и встал между его разведённых ног, придерживая его руками за бёдра. 

— Люциус был прав. Сегодня ты выглядишь весьма соблазнительно, но, думаю, пришло нам время избавиться от одежды.

В тот же миг Гарри ощутил прикосновение холодного воздуха к вспотевшей коже, его мантия, брюки и рубашка поднялись в воздух, повинуясь одному невербальному заклинанию. На нём остались только трусы. Они прилипли к паху и бёдрам, пятно спермы темнело на зелёном шёлке.

Прежде чем отбросить одежду Гарри подальше, Снейп потянул её к себе и, зарывшись в ткань лицом, глубоко вдохнул запах. Затем он уставился на зелёные трусы с предвкушающей улыбкой волка, глядящего на добычу.

— Ты мне нравишься в чёрном, но зелёный тебе тоже идёт. — Он зацокал языком, стаскивая с Гарри липкие трусы. — Гляди, как ты испачкался, Поттер. Хочешь, я почищу тебя?

Гарри как раз приподнялся на локтях, чтобы увидеть Снейпа, наклоняющего голову к его испачканным спермой бёдрам.

— Нет! Подожди, я не то... Ох!

Протесты стихли, когда Гарри ощутил прикосновения языка к внутренней поверхности бёдер. Снейп лизал и облизывал, будто дорвавшийся до сливок кот. Гарри откинулся назад, держась за стол и упираясь в него пятками, толкнулся вверх. Снейп хмыкнул и одной рукой прижал Гарри к столу.

— Говоришь нет, но выглядишь изголодавшимся. — Горячее дыхание коснулось члена Гарри, воскрешая желание. — Твоё тело не может насытиться мной. Без меня, как ты справлялся с собой всё это время, Поттер? Как часто тебе приходилось себя ласкать? Сколько раз ты кончал, выкрикивая моё имя?

Гарри заалел. И как это Снейп осмеливался спрашивать о таком?

— Это не риторические вопросы. Я жду ответ. — Он всосал головку члена Гарри и через миг наслаждения выпустил её изо рта. — Сколько раз? Я не стану продолжать, пока ты молчишь. 

— С-с-сотни, — изнемогая, выдохнул Гарри, — сотни раз. Однажды даже на перемене между занятиями. Столкнулся с тобой в холле, и у меня встал. 

У Снейпа аж глаза загорелись. Он явно представил себе Гарри, дрочащего в ближайшем туалете, чтобы позже отправиться преподавать как ни в чём не бывало.

— Не удивительно, что все эти проклятые идиоты мечтают тебя отыметь, — сказал Снейп с досадой. — Ты хоть думал, что они могли болтать о тебе? Разве не понимал, что написано у тебя на лице, после того как ты кончил? Выглядеть таким соблазнительным перед учениками — крайне непрофессионально, Поттер. Ты знал, что слизеринцы уже вечность держат пари о том, кто тебя трахнет первым?

— Чего? — Гарри от ужаса подкинуло на столе.

Снейп с ухмылкой рванул его к себе, развернул кругом и подтолкнул вперёд:

— Руки на стол и наклонись.

— Но как же пари!

— Не беспокойся. — Снейп опустился на колени позади Гарри, потянул в стороны его ягодицы. Дыхание защекотало чувствительную кожу. — Я всегда собирался сорвать банк.

— Это не игра, — Гарри разозлился.

Кожу защекотали чистящие чары, а затем по краю трепещущей дырки вкруговую заскользил язык. Он дразнил и дразнил, но даже не пытался проникнуть внутрь. Снейп крепко ухватил Гарри за член своими тонкими длинными пальцами, большим начал тереть скользкую головку в ритме танца языка. Гарри всё не мог понять, на каком ощущении лучше сосредоточиться, он то пытался толкаться в руку Снейпа, то подставлялся ласкам его языка.

— Ах! Пожалуйста... пожалуйста!

Снейп ответил на мольбы Гарри умелыми движениями языка: толкнулся прямо в дырку, проникая внутрь и наружу, показал, как именно будет любить его позже. Гарри стонал и просил, жаждал большего, его ноги дрожали из-за усилий не упасть от сокрушительного удовольствия. Снейп продолжал играть с твёрдым членом, кончиками ногтей скользил по стволу, сжимал его ладонью.

Дождавшись бессвязного лепета, Снейп прошептал смазывающее заклинание и начал готовить Гарри для большего: палец, а затем и два скользнули внутрь между гладких стенок. Он потёр кончиком пальца простату и ухмыльнулся — изумлённый крик сорвался с губ Гарри. Снейп не стал подчиняться задыхающимся «быстрей» и «ещё», он растягивал Гарри как можно тщательнее, будто трудился над сложным зельем. Как только подготовка показалась ему достаточной (а Гарри едва не помешался из-за необходимой задержки), Снейп поднялся на ноги и заклинанием сорвал с себя одежду. Голый, он прижался к Гарри, а его член притёрся к хорошо растянутой дырке.

Пусть Гарри и желал продолжения больше всего в своей жизни, миг сомнения всё же настал. 

— Если ты сделаешь это...

— М-м-м? — Снейп погладил его по животу, уткнулся носом в шею.

— Если ты продолжишь, то подтвердишь брачный договор. Это то, чего ты хочешь?

Гарри замер в ожидании ответа, уверенный, что Снейп изменит мнение, как только задумается о последствиях, но так и не услышал ни нет, ни да. Зато он почувствовал головку члена Снейпа, проникающую в тугую глубину, мало-помалу, медленно-медленно, пока весь член не оказался внутри. Гарри опустился на локти, едва дыша, стараясь расслабить мышцы. Тянущее ощущение не могло состязаться с восторгом — Снейп наконец-то был с ним! — и Гарри нетерпеливо заёрзал задом.

— Вперёд.

Простонав, Снейп вытащил член, а затем вернулся серией неглубоких толчков, сдерживая нетерпение. Одной рукой он гладил Гарри по животу, другой ласкал между ног.

— Последний шанс соскочить, — прошептал он Гарри на ухо.

Гарри бросил на него злой взгляд через плечо. 

Какого чёрта он такое говорит? Мерлина ради! Он же любит этого сукина сына. 

Обида помогла преодолеть стеснение, и Гарри прошипел:

— Просто трахни меня!

Снейп ухмыльнулся, словно одержал очередную победу. Он впился пальцами в бёдра Гарри и уже грубее и жёстче толкнулся вперёд и назад. Влажные звуки скольжения члена в хорошо растянутой и отлично смазанной заднице, стоны и буйные крики Гарри слились в откровенную песнь любви, заставляющую позабыть о прошлом смущении.

Снейп делом доказал, что является ненасытным любовником с невероятной выносливостью. Каждый раз когда Гарри уже был готов кончить, Снейп отстранялся и менял позу. Они занимались любовью и на столе, и у стены, и в кресле. В конце концов они оказались на полу, и Гарри, будто наездник, скакал на члене распростёртого под ним Снейпа с таким азартом, что тёмные волосы липли к покрытому потом лбу.

Их близость была неистовой, дикой и с привкусом магии укусов Нико. Гарри ощущал, как каждый толчок члена Снейпа клеймит его, превращается в несводимую метку и связывает их обоих всё сильней и сильней. 

Но, похоже, Снейпу одного телесного отклика было мало. Когда возбуждение Гарри достигло пика, Снейп опустил руку на его член и сжал у основания, лишив возможности немедленно кончить.

— Я хочу услышать тебя прямо сейчас. Хочу, чтобы ты открыл мне свою самую сокровенную, самую тёмную тайну.

Гарри охнул и опустил голову, не переставая бешено двигаться вниз-вверх, пока внутри шла борьба между желанием кончить и страхом лишиться последней защиты. Если он скажет Снейпу правду, то станет полностью уязвимым. Ничто не пугало его больше.

— Скажи мне, Гарри, — прошептал Снейп, и не фамилия, а имя, впервые произнесённое им, придало Гарри храбрости.

— Я люблю... люблю тебя, — признался он между стонами.

Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули, будто адским огнём, он изменил угол, толчки стали глубже. Он ослабил хватку пальцев и, напротив, начал ласкать член Гарри; бархатистый голос прозвучал грубо, когда он сказал:

— Меня не волнует, сколько мужчин готовы убить, чтобы быть с тобой — они тебя не получат. Ты мой, Гарри. Ты понял? Я говорю тебе да. Да навсегда.

Гарри застонал, в тот же миг сперма выплеснулась из члена. Он непроизвольно сжался вокруг пульсирующего члена Снейпа, и ответная струя влажного тепла наполнила задницу. Совершенно обессиленный, Гарри свалился на Снейпа. Тот ухватил его за бёдра, пару раз медленно толкнулся в сжимающуюся глубину тела, изливаясь до последней капли, и перекатил Гарри с себя на пол.

Несколько минут они лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Гарри даже на пару минут задремал, пресыщенный волнениями этого дня и бурным сексом. Когда он проморгался, Снейп смотрел на него с изумлением, прячущимся в глубине блестящих чёрных глаз, будто не мог поверить тому, что видел.

— Женитьба в конце концов не самое плохое дело, — сухо проворчал Снейп, беззащитное выражение исчезло с его лица, и он закончил с обычной ухмылкой: — Скажу так, по крайней мере, мы можем укреплять брачный союз ежедневно.

Гарри рассмеялся и убрал влажные волосы со лба Снейпа. Шрам, идущий по скуле вниз, привлёк взгляд, и Гарри коснулся его сначала кончиками пальцев, затем языком, смакуя вкус кожи — солёного пота и чего-то более сильного, чисто снейповского.

— У меня много шрамов, — томно пробормотал Снейп. — Ты хочешь их все облизать?

Даже то, что они переспали, не изменило обычный отклик Гарри на поддразнивание Снейпа. Он уткнулся лбом в грудь Снейпа, слишком смущённый, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Но Снейп не позволил ему прятать глаза. Он мягко подтолкнул лицо Гарри вверх, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Никто, кроме меня, тебя таким не увидит, — сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе Гарри. — Волшебный мир пусть получает своего Спасителя. Я же хочу видеть тебя вот таким — неуклюжим, взволнованным, тем, кто краснеет и невнятно бормочет, когда волнуется, и так сладко стонет от малейшего прикосновения.

Он пощекотал один из сосков, добившись горлового стона, сорвавшегося с губ Гарри. Снейп улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы пощекотать горошинку соска уже языком. 

Гарри выгнулся и застонал, его пальцы сами вплелись в длинные волосы Снейпа.

— Ты такой отзывчивый, — пробормотал Снейп, отвлекаясь от облизывания груди. — Готов продолжать?

— Старый развратник, — заявил Гарри обвиняющим тоном и закинул одну ногу Снейпу на бедро, притёрся всем телом.

— Ничего, что так ты обращаешься к мужу?

— Тогда заставь меня замолчать.

— С удовольствием, — Снейп оборвал дальнейшие пререкания крепкими объятиями и глубоким поцелуем.

Звук приближающихся шагов остановил горячие ласки. Гарри прервал поцелуй и попытался отстраниться, но Снейп не позволил ему сбежать.

— Просто веди себя тихо, — прошептал он Гарри на ухо. — Я защитил нас. Никто не поймёт, что мы здесь.

— Гарри? Ты тут? — Гермиона открыла дверь и оглядела классную комнату. Благодаря чарам маскировки, она увидела лишь темноту и пустые столы. Она повернулась и ушла, не закрыв дверь. Гарри услышал, как она говорит Рону: — Здесь его тоже нет. Пошли проверим его комнату ещё раз.

Гарри лежал, спрятав лицо на груди Снейпа, пока звук шагов не стих вдали. Когда он понял, что они ушли, то попытался подняться, чтобы одеться, но Снейп притянул его назад, в объятия.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Но мне выступать с речью, помнишь?

Снейп опустил ладонь на бедро Гарри.

— Брось дурное.

— Но весь этот бал — моя идея. Что подумают люди, если я не вернусь?.. А если ты не вернёшься? 

— Они подумают, что ты получил надлежащий ответ на своё предложение. На самом деле, я не уверен, что ты хорошо расслышал меня в первый раз, так что позволь сделать мой ответ более обстоятельным. — Снейп толкнул его на спину, встал на колени между раздвинутых ног. Потребовалось всего одно медленное плавное движение, чтобы член до конца вошёл в глубину тела Гарри.

Не прошло и минуты, как Гарри решил, что одна пропущенная речь — не такое уж великое дело. Он оплёл ногами талию Снейпа и вскоре уже подгонял его, целовал, заглушая собственные стоны, пока тот «утверждал супружеские права» на его тело.

Они были так поглощены друг другом, что даже не заметили Нико. Токала прокрался к ним, схватил в зубы забытую Гарри мантию и тихо утащил её с собой в коридор.

***

Зал гудел от обсуждений, что именно случилось с хозяином бала и профессором Зелий, все ждали речь, которая никак не начиналась. Гости были взволнованы приближением нового скандала, и никто не обратил внимания на появление светловолосого молодого человека в измятой тёмной мантии, пробирающегося вдоль стен бального зала. Он без усилий прошёл сквозь толпу и достиг дверей, ведущих на балкон. Выйдя туда, он вздрогнул из-за ночной прохлады и глубоко вдохнул. Он был просто счастлив избавиться от смрада сотен людей и рад почувствовать запах одного особенного человека. Своего хозяина...

Он подошёл к балюстраде, возле которой стоял светловолосый маг и смотрел в сияющее звёздами небо.

— Они вместе. — Он улыбнулся, когда услышавший новость хозяин огорчённо вздохнул, и скользнул поближе к нему в надежде на ласку, хотя и знал, что не заслуживает награды. — На самом деле, это к лучшему.

— Нико, ты наглый проказник, — негромко упрекнул его Люциус и протянул руку, чтобы погладить сияющие лунным светом волосы токалы. — Предполагалось, что ты укусишь меня, а не Северуса. Но ты поступил по-своему и всё испортил. Брак с Поттером мог вернуть имени Малфоев прежнюю славу.

Нико склонил голову под мягким прикосновением хозяина и нежно мяукнул. Его не слишком волновали политика и престиж. С уходом Нарциссы он наконец заполучил хозяина в своё полное распоряжение. Так зачем отдавать его кому-то другому? Гарри был по уши влюблён в профессора Зелий. И Нико придумал прощальный подарок: решил отблагодарить Гарри за заботу. За все сотни лет жизни он ни разу не создавал истинную пару — до сегодняшнего дня. Он чувствовал необычайную гордость, что стал тем, кто связал Гарри и Северуса, даже несмотря на то, что пошёл против желания хозяина. Древняя магия подталкивала его связать одну душу с другой, против неё было не устоять, к тому же он избавился от соперника. Ведь хозяин наверняка простит ему один-единственный себялюбивый, непокорный проступок.

— Мы, токалы, повинуемся инстинктам, хозяин. Они так сильны, что им невозможно противиться.

Люциус хмыкнул и заключил Нико в объятия.

— И ты даже не извинишься? Возможно, я избаловал тебя больше, чем думал.

—В этом вы должны винить себя.

— Хм... Может, и так, Нико. Всё может быть.

 

-Конец-


End file.
